When Worlds Collide
by Pokemiah
Summary: When Jeremiah, an ordinary 15-year-old in high school, get sucked into the world of imagination. Things really take a turn for the worse. He is kidnapped by the Dai Li while taking a tour of the imagination world with a girl named Pink. What will happen to them? Find out in this book.
1. Prolouge: The Two Worlds

When

Worlds

Collide

By Pokemiah Edited by Austin6500 (as on Runescape)

I do not own Beyblade, Avatar, or Pokemon. They each belong to their respective owners.

The Person who tried to make edits but failed because the imagination world would have been destroyed in the process thus ruining the story, Heroblade42 (as on Runescape)

Prologue

The Two Worlds

There are two worlds parallel to each other. The world of reality and the world of imagination. These worlds are separate yet connected to each other. Nobody knows why, though. There are very few people who know about the other world's existence. We live in the world of reality. However, what goes on in the world of imagination, nobody knows about. But, some people believe that the stuff in there is what we imagine. As we speak, somebody from the world of imagination is trying to expand that connection.

At an undisclosed location in the world of imagination. A scientist is going up to his boss.

"Sir, I have the info you wanted," said the scientist.

"Sir?" asked the boss.

The scientist realized his mistake and said freighted, "I mean, ma'am."

"That's better. Now give me that info," said the boss.

He gave her the info. It was a bunch of personal information about a person called Jeremiah Ellison.

"Good job. Now, I got all the information I need. Activate the Spacial Distortion Machine," said the boss.

"But, sir, I mean, ma'am, we haven't tested it yet," said the freighted scientist.

"I don't care. Activate it, now," exclaimed the boss.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," said the freighted scientist.

He went back to his position and activated the machine. Then, he put in the coordinates. And last, the machine started doing its work.


	2. Chapter 1: Things Get Weird

Chapter 1

Things Get Weird

In the world of reality, our hero, Jeremiah is in school and is about to finally get some behind the wheel training in Drivers Ed. When the driving instructor and his class got to the parking lot, something was wrong. The parking lot was a lot bigger than it was before. Plus, there was also a lot more vehicles, including Drivers Ed cars. The driving instructor said, "What's going on, here?" "Simple, our school got a Wal-Mart," said Jeremiah as he pointed to a Wal-Mart that wasn't there before. The class ran over the driving instructor with their rush to Wal-Mart. Only Jeremiah was left.

"Well, now I know how to get rid of a class," said Jeremiah.

"And also how to make a crowd run over your driving instructor," said the road kill driving instructor.

"Oh, sorry. How does it feel to be road kill?"

"Very painful. Now, help me back up."

Jeremiah helped him up. The driving instructor looked in the right Drivers Ed car and exclaimed in astonishment, "Why is there is a beach in the car?" There was a beach in there. Jeremiah said, "Heck, your car has Spear Pillar from Pokemon in it." He looked in there and Spear Pillar was in it. Jeremiah saw something glowing. He went in Spear Pillar to investigate. Meanwhile, at the undisclosed location.

"Right world, wrong area," said the boss.

"Give us a break. How were we supposed to know Spear Pillar would also connect if we hadn't tested it, first," said the chief scientist.

"I'll give you a break, this time. But, only because you had a good reason. Disconnect from the world of reality and make a shortcut from Spear Pillar to our area," said the boss.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," said all the scientists.

They cleared the old coordinates and put in the new coordinates. Back in the world of reality, everything turned back to normal. Except for the driving instructor being in South America. Meanwhile, at Spear Pillar, this pink glowing wavy sphere bloated for a second, then returned to normal size. The car doors disappeared.

"That isn't good. It looks like I'm stuck in this world. Oh, well. Time to explore."

He started walking up the stairs that'll take him out of Spear Pillar. Back at the undisclosed location.

"When he gets to the top of the stairs and is in our area, deactivate the Spacial Distortion Machine. As for me, I'm going to greet our special guest, personally. I'll try to stay in contact. And no, Chuck. You can't call me under a different name and try to get me to go on a date with you," said the boss.

"Darn it," said Chuck.

She left.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome

Chapter 2

Welcome to the World of Imagination

Jeremiah just got out of Spear Pillar. He is currently at a beach. He still has no idea that he is in the world of imagination. At the secret headquarters of the people who brought Jeremiah there. They deactivated the Spacial Distortion Machine. Back where Jeremiah was, the entrance to Spear Pillar disappeared.

"Nothing makes sense, anymore. What is going on, here?" exclaimed Jeremiah.

Some random guy went up to him and asked, "Who are you? Why aren't you in school? Why do you look so different?"

Everyone started staring at him and he said, "I'm Jeremiah Ellison from Poland. And I just got to this country."

"Oh. Ok."

They went back to what they were doing. Jeremiah thought, _Whew. That was close. But, where am I? How did I get here? Why is everything two-dimensional? I need more info. The best way to find out, at the moment, is to explore._

He started exploring. A bit later, he found a mall on top of a mountain. Jeremiah thought, _If that mall has an electronics store. I can watch the TVs there and hope that the news is on. Then, if the news is on, it'll tell more about this world._ He went in there. It was quite impressive. He started looking around. While he was looking, he accidently bumped into an odd pink haired girl.

"Umm…sorry about that. No, I'm sorry. I mean…umm," they both said awkwardly.

"You first," said the girl.

"Ok. My name is Jeremiah and sorry about bumping into you. I should have been looking where I was going."

"Actually, I wasn't paying any attention. My name is Pink."

"Nice to meet you. I got a question Do you know where we are?"

"Why, Mall Peak, of course."

"Mall Peak? What crazy world is this?"

"The world of imagination, of course."

Jeremiah thought, _This is perfect. If I can get her to show me around this place, I might find out more about this world._

Pink thought, _Everything is going to plan. He has no idea where he is, so he'll ask for a tour. I'll take him around but I won't say what will happen._

"Hey, I just moved here from Poland. Do you mind showing me around?"

"Sure thing. Just follow me."

Pink started taking Jeremiah on a tour of the place. From a Beyblade stadium, to an ancient mystical temple, ending it with the headquarters of the Di Li as she said.

"This is the final part of the tour, the Di Li's headquarters. Nobody ever comes here because everyone is too scared of them. I would suggest avoiding them at all costs. They're really mean people," said Pink.

"I see," said Jeremiah.

Suddenly, a bunch of people in uniforms ambushed them.

"Di Li," exclaimed Pink.

"That's the Di Li from Avatar. Hey, I got a question. Who are you working for at the moment, Long Fang or Azula?

"He knows too much," said one Di Li agent.

"Let's get him," said another.

"What about the girl?" asked a third.

"Lets get her, too, just in case," said a fourth.

"Great idea. We can (insert inappriotate/perverted thing here)," said a fifth.

Everyone was just staring at him. Pink thought, _He is so fired. _That Di Li agent said, "Ok, I understand." He walked away. Jeremiah and Pink tried to sneak away during the commotion but they got caught. The Di Li used their rock hands to catch and handcuff them.


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue Mission

Chapter 3

Rescue Mission

The Di Li threw Jeremiah in a cell. They left to put Pink in a different cell while Jeremiah was exclaiming, "Let us go. We didn't do anything."

"You're also here, Jeremiah?" asked a mysterious voice.

Jeremiah turned around and saw his friends, Alex and Austin.

"Alex and Austin, what are you two doing here?" asked Jeremiah.

"After the weird stuff happened, people in the main building were told to go to a specific room depending on their year. Freshmen went to the auditory. We were the first ones there. But, when we went in, it was some sort of control room, instead. We saw some hot, sexy, and shadowy figure," said Austin.

"Did you really had to put it like that?" asked Jeremiah.

"Yes. Anyway, the shadowy figure had the Di Li attack us. And that's what happened."

"What about you?" asked Alex.

"It's a long story. But, here I go," said Jeremiah.

He explained that has happened so far.

"Whoa. We're in another world. That explains why everything is two-dimensional," said Alex.

"Is this Pink girl cute?" asked Austin.

"We don't have time for idiotic questions," exclaimed Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah is right, for once," said Alex.

"For once? Oh well, good enough. Alex, do you think you can picklock this cell?" asked Jeremiah.

"I don't have anything to picklock it with," said Alex.

"Ok, new plan."

He whispered the plan to them. They used whatever they had to clog the toilet. After that, Jeremiah yelled, "GUARD! GUARD!" A Di Li agent appeared and asked, "What's going on?" Jeremiah said, "The toilet is clogged." He looked and saw that it was clogged. The agent said, "It looks clogged. I'll take a look. When he opened the cell door, Jeremiah yelled, "NOW!" Austin charged into the Di Li agent. It was a knockout.

"He won't be knocked out for long. Let's hurry and rescue Pink so we can escape. Grab anything that can aid us along the way," said Jeremiah.

Austin took the Di Li's outfit and both Alex and Austin said, "Roger." They started running. A bit later, they ended up in a huge stadium controlled by earthbending and full of Di Li agents. They all looked at them. "Oh, come on," said Jeremiah. Jeremiah looked next to him and saw a glass case with a bey and a bey launcher that said, "In case of Beyblade emergency, break glass."

"It's an older bey, but it'll work," said Jeremiah.

"But, it says 'in case of **Beyblade** emergency,'" said Austin.

"Close enough," said Jeremiah.

He broke the glass, constructed the launcher, took out the bey, and loaded it into the launcher.

"Roaring Boar, we need your help. I know this isn't a Beyblade battle, but please help us. Let it Rip!"

He launched the bey, Roaring Boar. The Di Li tried hitting it with their rock hands. Boar dodged them. It jumped and destroyed their rock hands. Meanwhile, deeper in the Di Li headquarters.

"Di Li, fall back. This job isn't meant for you. This is a job for the Blader Squad," said the boss.

Back where they were, they were already halfway across the stadium when the Di Li retreated. Roaring Boar returned to Jeremiah.

"I wonder why they retreated," said Jeremiah.

"Look up," said Alex.

They looked above them and saw a bunch of people aiming beys at them.

"Now, it's a Beyblade emergency," said Jeremiah as he loaded Boar into the launcher.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" said Jeremiah and all the bladers. They launched the beys.


	5. Chapter 4: The Blader Squad

Chapter 4

The Blader Squad

Boar is beating five beys at a time. It's also dodging the other beys, as well. During this, Jeremiah said, "I'll handle these guys. Now, go and rescue Pink and get out of here." Alex said, "Ok." Austin said, "Better idea."

"What?" asked both of them.

"I'll go rescue Pink and Alex stays here and helps you," said Austin.

"Alex won't be much help, here," said Jeremiah too late. Austin already left.

"Alex, follow him," said Jeremiah.

Alex started following Austin. Jeremiah said, "Boar, time to use your special move. Special Move: Booming Sound Wave!"

Boar made a huge sound wave which beat 30 beys at once. Meanwhile, Austin is talking to one of the Di Li agents (the Di Li agent thinks he is one of them because he is wearing the outfit he stole from another Di Li agent).

"I would like to see the other prisoner. The boss sent me to destroy her," said Austin.

"What other prisoner?" asked the Di Li agent.

"I mean the one you captured with that one guy," said Austin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said the agent. Then, he figured it out. "Now, I know what you mean. Don't you know that there is no other prisoner? That is just for show. How come you didn't get the memo?"

He walked away. Alex caught up. They continued and eventually stumbled upon a room with a lot of skill crane machines. Austin found one with $20.00 in it. Alex found one full of blades that he can hide. They started putting their money in it. Then, they heard footsteps. Instead of retreating (which they should have done), they hurrily put their money in there. Di Li agents got there and saw them.

"How ironic is this?" asked one of them.

"I never thought that a fellow Di Li agent would play skill crane while escorting a prisoner back to his/her cell," said the other.

"I found this prisoner playing skill crane when I got here. He wants to finish his game. He already paid for it. So I thought, why not? Then, I found $20.00 in this skill crane. So, I'm trying to win it to feed my family," said Austin dramatically.

"That is almost believable," said one of them.

"There is just one flaw with your story," said the other.

"What flaw?" asked Austin.

"Your age."

"You're not old enough to have a family."

"Darn it. Can you let us finish our game because we already paid for it?"

"Sure, why not."

They finished their games. Alex won a hidden blade (he made sure to hide it). Austin won $20.00. Then, he bribed the Di Li agents to help them. They accepted it and supposedly captured them. Back where Jeremiah was, Boar was taking heavy damage. Jeremiah exclaimed, "Go, Boar. You can do it." Boar started bouncing around the stadium and defeated a bunch of beys while doing it. Boar defeated all of the beys and returned to Jeremiah. The leader of the Blader Squad appeared.

"I'll admit, Boar is a strong bey despite its age. It must be if it defeated all of those opponents at once. Although, it's no match for my Dark Dragon," said the leader of the Blader Squad.

"Dark Dragon, huh? Boar could possibly beat it," said Jeremiah.

"Yeah, right!"

They loaded their beys into their launchers.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" exclaimed both of them.

The beys collided head on. It made a huge explosion. Boar started attacking Dragon head on. Dragon kept blocking it. Then, Dragon counterattacked. Boar landed safely.

"Time to use your special move. Special Move: Booming Sound Wave."

"Is that all you got? Take this. Special Move: Creeping Darkness."

As Boar's sound wave was about to hit Dragon, everything turned dark. Boar's sound wave missed by the sound of it.

"I can't see a thing. How can I beat this guy if I can't see him?"

Then, Jeremiah heard something. It was Boar spinning. He also heard Dragon's attacks hitting Boar. Jeremiah got an idea.

"That's it. I know what to do. And I better act fast. Special Move: Booming Sound Wave. Send it all over the field."

Boar did just that. It hit Dragon and everything went back to normal. But, Boar stopped spinning. It must have taken heavy damage from those blows. Jeremiah retrieved Boar.

"You know, for someone who's from the world of reality, you're pretty good. You, at least, have a right to know who beat you. My name is Apoko, leader of the blader squad."

"Apoko, huh? Nice name. Well, I lost. So, take me to your boss."

"I like that when somebody knows to keep their word."

He handcuffed Jeremiah and took him to his boss.


	6. Chapter 5: An Unlikely Turn of Events

Chapter 5

An Unlikely Turn of Events

Jeremiah, Alex, and Austin are shackled to a wall. Apoko and the Di Li agents that Austin bribed are talking to the boss. The boss is in a shadowy area. So, nobody can see who she is.

"Good job on capturing all three of them. You will be awarded soon. I'll take it from here and tell that one agent to come here. I want a word with him," said the boss.

They left. The Di Li agent who said the inappriote thing earlier came in, a bit later.

"You are fired," said the boss.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why me? Curse my big mouth!" screamed the Ex-Di Li agent.

He left. The boss left the shadowy area. Austin thought, _Darn. Why are all the hot ones evil?_ It turns out that Pink is the boss.

"Pink!? You're the boss?" asked an astonished Jeremiah.

"That's Pink?" asked Austin.

"That's right to both questions. But, you're the only ones who know that so far. Everyone else thinks that I'm my mom," said Pink.

"Say what, now?" asked Jeremiah.

"You see, years ago, my mother died. Knowing that no one would listen to me at that age…" said Pink.

"Wait a minute. How old were you when your mom died?" asked Jeremiah curiously.

"Seven and don't interrupt me, again. Now, where was I?"

"At the part where you were going to let us go and send us back to our own world," said Jeremiah.

"Nice try. I'm not falling for that trick."

"Darn it. I had to try, though."

"Ah ha. Now, I remember. As I said, knowing that no one would listen to me at that age, I made the Shadow Inhibitor to hide my true identity. I also told everyone that a shrink ray experiment reduced my size to aid it."

"Clever, sick, but clever," said Jeremiah.

"It is sick," said Alex.

"What? How is that sick?" asked Austin.

Jeremiah and Alex thought about it for a minute and they said, "You're right."

"Be quiet, you three. I know that you're from the world of reality. And I'm the one who brought you to this world," said Pink.

"That sounded so wrong," said Jeremiah.

"Hey, I don't mean it like that," said Pink.

"I know," said Jeremiah.

"Anyway, I was only trying to get you here. Your friends, Alex and Austin got here by accident."

"I know that except for the first part. Can you just get to the point and when is dinner, I'm starving?" asked Jeremiah.

"Seriously, you're thinking of food at a time like this?" asked Alex.

"Don't criticize me," said Jeremiah.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point. I want you, Jeremiah, to marry me," said Pink.

"Ahhhhhhh! See, she's not evil, she just loves you," said Austin.

"Be quiet. And you really think that I would do that?" asked Jeremiah.

"Because of all the trouble I went through," said Pink.

"Do it, Jeremiah," said Austin.

"Whose side are you on?" asked Jeremiah.

"I'm Switzerland. I can be on anyone's side," said Austin.

"Alex, please slap him," said Jeremiah.

Alex slapped him.

"Anyway, back to our current situation. My answer is no way, hozai."

Pink got out a whip. Austin thought, _Evil and sexy, just my type. _

"Of course, on second thought," said a scared Jeremiah. Alex slapped him.

"Thanks, I needed that," said Jeremiah.

Austin exclaimed, "Îˆ Ò, ÇØÂ´ ˜Ø∑."

The Di Li agents that Austin bribed came in and said, "We're double crossing you, prisoners."

"And we're keeping the money," said the other one.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Pink.

"Well, Pink. They tried bribing us to help them. We took the money and decided to stay on your side," said one of the Di Li agents.

"Plus, we heard everything you said," said the other.

"You two just earned yourselves a raise. Later, there will be pizza on me," said Pink.

"Yay!" cheered both of them.

They left.

"I was cheated out of $20.00?" angrily asked Austin as he tried to run forward towards the Di Li agents who double crossed him.

"Yes, you were. Plus, it's no use. Those chains can't be broken. I made them out of the vary material you thought of," said Pink.

"Gaxicite!?" asked an astonished Jeremiah.

"That's right," said Pink.

Jeremiah thought, _Could that mean that what people in the world of reality imagine comes to life in the world of imagination?_

"Now, where was I? And I'm not going to let you go. So don't even try it."

"What are you? A mind reader? What am I thinking right now?"

"No clue because I'm not a mind reader."

"This is quite an argument," said Austin.

"Between _idiot-sa_," said Alex.

"Be quiet, you two," said Jeremiah and Pink simultaneously.

"Now, we got them agreeing," said Austin.

"When will this end?" asked Alex.

"I just remembered where I was. Oh yeah, I remember, now," said Pink as she pushed a button. Alex and Austin's walls moved to a different spot. Then, the floor opened up in their new spot to reveal a pit of lava. Alex started picklocking his shackles with his hidden blade that he won from the skill crane machine.

"If you don't marry me, I'll drop them into the lava. Now, I'll ask one more time. Will you marry me or not? You got five minutes to think about it," said Pink.

Jeremiah started considering it. Then, he saw Alex picklocking his shackles. He knew it would only take him two minutes. He thought that Alex might fall if he succeeds. Jeremiah thought, _If things you imagine do come to life in this world, then, I can imagine me having psychic powers that can push the cancel button._ He tried it and it worked. The lava pit floor closed and Alex succeeded. Next, he freed Austin and Jeremiah.

"I figured out this world, Pink. This world is everyone's thoughts put together. So, we can do whatever we imagine," said Jeremiah.

"How did you figure that out?" asked a scared Pink.

"Because it's the imagination world," said Austin.

"Literally. I figured it out because of all the weird stuff, the stuff from shows, and when you mentioned Gaxicite. If it has all that mixed together, it has to be literally the world of imagination," said Jeremiah.

"If I can't have you, nobody can," said Pink as she pressed the self-destruct button.

"We got to get out of here," said Austin.

"Agreed. Austin, knock out Pink. When she's knocked out, we'll take her with us out of here. And don't say anything until we get out of here," said Jeremiah threatily.

"Yes, sir," said Austin frieghtly.

"Austin said, "Sorry," and he knocked out Pink. Then, he put Pink on his shoulder.

"Now, lets go."

They started running.


	7. Chapter 6: Escape from the Dai Li HQ

Chapter 6

Daring Escape from the Di Li HQ

"Self-destruct initiated. Please evacuate the premises, immediately. This place will self-destruct in two minutes. Lock-down will begin in one minute. Evacuate immediately."

Jeremiah, Alex, and Austin with Pink, still knocked out, on his back are running. When they were halfway across the hall, lockdown started.

"Alex, use your skills," said Jeremiah.

Alex jumped from wall to wall like a real assainin. He helped everyone up. A series of walls appeared up ahead.

"Austin, your turn, use your strength," said Jeremiah.

Austin smashed through the Steel Walls (They couldn't afford more Gaxicite, literally) with monstrous strength. They can see the exit. Only 10 seconds left. Jeremiah used his psychic powers to make a Psychic Tunnel AKA a shortcut. They went through it. They made it out right when it blew.


	8. Chapter 7: Aftermath

Chapter 7

Aftermath

"We made it out. Hooray!" cheered Jeremiah.

"Yeah," said Austin.

Pink woke up and asked, "What happened?"

"Morning, sunshine," said Austin.

"Put me down," said Pink after she noticed that she was on Austin's shoulders.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here," said Austin.

"You mean you carried me out of there," said Pink.

"Yes," said Austin.

"I was going to use the escape pods to get out of there, you know," said Pink.

"That explains the sign we saw with an arrow on it that said 'this way to the escape pods,'" said Jeremiah.

"Well, you can put me down now," said Pink.

"Nah," said Austin.

"Then, go jump in a ditch," said Pink.

"Nah, I think I'll carry you some more," said Austin.

"Put me down, now!" exclaimed Pink angrily.

"Yes, honey," said Austin as he put Pink down.

Jeremiah thought, _This sickens me. They're fighting like a married couple. Man, I hate this sappy stuff. I got an idea to make it stop. Or should I say get my revenge. _

Suddenly, a hole appeared both above and below him. He fell in the hole below him and came out of the one above him. He kept falling in an endless loop. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It's just like Portal 2," said Austin. Jeremiah thought, _Didn't work. I have a better idea. _The hole above him disappeared and he fell in a beehive full of angry bees. They started stinging him. He started running around in a circle and fell in a cannon. Then, he was shot into a tree, a brick wall, and a steel door, in that order. Talk about ouch. Then, he was catapulted back to Jeremiah, Alex, and Pink's location.

"That was hilarious," said Jeremiah who saw everything on an HD TV that appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did the TV come from?" asked Austin.

"No clue," said Jeremiah still laughing.

Alex started laughing like a crazy person and said crazily, "Must kill everyone!"

Anyone else wants me to make a Psychic Tunnel so we can get out of here before he kills us?" asked Jeremiah.

Everyone raised their hands. Jeremiah made one. They went in it before Alex did. They ended up in a forest.

"Now, that we're out of that situation. I got one question. How did you get us into this world, anyway? I know already that your family is the master control unit because you're able to do that. You're supposed to prevent the two worlds from colliding," said Jeremiah.

"You're too smart for your own good. Just follow me," sadly said Pink.

She took them to the Spacial Distortion Machine, which was still intact, surprisingly.

"I used it to connect the two worlds for a bit. It had side effects, though."

"Let me guess. You didn't test it, first."

"That's right. Should I activate it and send you back to your own world?" Pink thought, _Please say no! Please say no!_

"Tough question. It must be lonely being the only one who doesn't have a pre-determined destiny."

She started crying and clinged onto to Jeremiah.

"Man, this ending is getting too sappy for me. But, why choose me, anyway?"

"Because you are smart, funny, courageous, in other words, my type."

"I really regret asking now. Just fire up the machine before I puke."

"You're lucky I like that about you."

"Just activate it before I get sick."

"You should stay here, Jeremiah, with your girlfriend," said Austin.

"I swear I'm going to strangle you," said an angry Jeremiah.

Pink was about to activate the machine when they heard a voice yelling, "Don't activate that machine." She stopped and one of her scientists, Chuck (yes, the same Chuck from before), appeared.

"Why not, Chuck?" asked Pink hoping for an excuse not to activate it.

"Yeah, why not?" asking Jeremiah holding a barb bag in case something else sappy happens.

"Because if we activate it, again, it could destroy the space-time continuum," said Chuck.

"You actually know these things. Good thing, I didn't fire you, then," said Pink.

"I know. Can I have a raise?" asked Chuck.

"Don't push your luck," said Pink.

"Oh well. Anyway, until we can make a better one that works and is fully tested, you're going to have to stay here," said Chuck.

"Completely understandable. I guess I'll deal with it. Plus, I'll keep these too much sappy stuff barf bags with me at all times while I'm here," said Jeremiah.

"Yay!" cheered Pink, as she was about to hug Jeremiah. He started running.


	9. Epilouge

Epilogue

Five years has gone by since Jeremiah, Austin and Alex got stranded in the world of imagination. In the world of reality, the search for our heroes was called off after a year of their disappearance. Many people are sad because of that.

In the world of imagination, Jeremiah and Austin finished high school with Pink. Jeremiah is currently in college and he is also dating Pink. They have been dating somewhere around four to three years. Austin went to the Japanese part of the world of imagination. Alex went crazy and became an assassin. Pink got a job as a nurse. Chuck has called them to meet him at the newly rebuilt lab. Jeremiah and Pink just got there.

"Hey Chuck. What is going on?" asked Jeremiah as Austin got there.

"Well, I finally made a machine that can get you two back to your own world," said Chuck.

"Then, why did you want me to come to?" asked Pink.

"So, you can say your goodbyes," said Chuck.

"Chuck, don't make her sad. Tell her the real reason why she's here," said Jeremiah.

"Ok. I actually got it done a week ago. But, Jeremiah gave me an idea that'll allow you to go there too without raising suspicion. A Structure Shift mode," said Chuck.

"It's supposed to change your dimensional structure designed for the world you're traveling to," said Jeremiah.

"And it works. Although, I think Pink should go after you two just in case," said Chuck.

"Agreed," said Jeremiah.

He activated the Inter-World Connector.

"No, this is my home, now. I must stay," exclaimed Austin.

"I figured you would say that. So, I brought this," said Jeremiah as he pulled a mental institute stretcher out of his pocket. He strapped Austin down to it.

"Noooooo! Let me go. I have a family, now."

Suddenly, Alex appeared and kicked him in the privates. He passed out from the pain.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" asked Jeremiah.

"Oh, I've been here and there. Looks like I got here just in time," said Alex.

"That's right," said Jeremiah.

"Hurry up. I can't keep this thing open, forever," said Chuck.

"Lets go," said Jeremiah.

"Agreed," said Alex.

Jeremiah pulling Austin's stretcher and Alex went in. A few minutes later, he put it into Structure Shift mode and Pink went in it. They were in the world of reality.


End file.
